1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to alarm systems and methods, and more particularly to an electronic device, a storage medium and a method for controlling an alarm function of the electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices often have an alarm function provided to be set to output voice alarms at a specific time. When a current time of the electronic device matches the specific time, the user of the electronic device has to select to turn off the alarm function or repeat the alarm function after a predetermined time delay. Sometimes, the user may open eyes to do the selection of the alarm function. That is, it is not convenient for the user to control the alarm function.